Frodo's illness
by ronknight
Summary: frodo does'nt think he's ill until the symtoms show and aragorn notices.merry,sam,and pippin comfort frodo please just forget about the chapter titles as i've converted them into one big chappie ok. plus on next chap start where chap 1 ends and carry on
1. the symtoms

Frodo's illness.  
  
Summary.basically this is a story about frodo's growing ill in 7 days (7 chapters get it?) and the story also is about stider looking after frodo And the fellowships thoughts and feelings whilst frodo is ill.anyway Please enjoy (sweet and soft). Set after cahadras before they get to moria  
  
Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me or anybody else.they only belong to J.R.R Tolkien who was a fantastic writer.also I do not own frodo or Sam everything belongs to him. If you want to comment on my story so far, then please read and review or e- mail me at Ronknight@Ticehurst3319.Freeserve.co.uk. Enjoy. Please R/R.  
  
Chapter 1:the symptoms.  
  
'Want anything to eat Mr frodo? Perhaps some tomato soup?' asked Sam encouraginly, pushing a bowl of it towards frodo.  
  
'No thanks Sam.I'm not hungry at this moment'frodo replied, his head in his hands.'ah well, all the more for us then, want some more Pippin, merry?'Sam asked.' "er. No thanks not right now" said pippin looking exausted, rubbing his stomach.'  
  
"think I've ad enough too pip"replied Merry letting off a small burp."I'm gonna turn in now aragorn."yawned pippin "goodnight stider" and without another word,he went to bed.  
  
"mr Frodo,are you sure you don't want anything to eat cos it's going to go to the waste?" sam asked. "I told you already sam,I just don't feel like eating now alright".frodo ansered angrily at sam.  
  
"ol well,guess I'll see you in the mornin then mr Frodo g'night."then sam walked off to bed leaving only aragorn and frodo sitting by the camp fire.frodo was sat in a huddle,with his legs to his chest looking like he was'nt well at all.  
  
"Frodo",asked stider" are you allright?".  
  
"'yes aragorn,I'm fine..just a little tired that's all". " Frodo said rubbing his eyes "you look pale and sweaty,would you like a little water?." Aragorn asked looking throught his pack.  
  
"No thanks,strider"replied Frodo,shifting unconfortably,his cheeks red hot. Aragorn went over to frodo and felt his forhead."oh dear little one looks like you've got yourself a high fever there".said aragorn.  
  
"why did'nt you tell me sooner or one of the others?"Aragorn asked,kneeling beside Frodo."'I just did'nt want you to always be making a fuss over me all the time"frodo whispered.  
  
"frodo,I swore to protect you and I will."said aragorn gently."frodo.you're a ring bearer and we must protect you.it's our duty to do so."  
  
"yes aragorn..you are right."frodo said,wiping a tear Off his face with his dirty sleeve aragorn could sense that there was something wrong.."right then,lets get you to bed"said aragorn. "you've been up long enough"he lifted frodo off the ground.  
  
As he lifted frodo off the groung,frodo screamed with pain "frodo stider asked quickly, "were does it hurt"?.  
  
"I don't know"frodo said tears pouring out of his eyes"just everywhere."  
  
stider carried him over to his small bed on the ground beside where sam,merry,and pippin were sleeping.as soon as aragorn laid frodo down,frodo began to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
'frodo,your fever is getting worse" Aragorn said feeling Frodo's forehead.  
  
aragorn fetched some Warm fleeces and blankets from frodo's pack and wrapped them tightly around frodo's small,hot,and shivery body.the last blanket he draped over frodo's shoulders then he got frodo's pillow and laid frodo down onto it softly."you must keep warm frodo,to rid your shivers"aragorn told frodo.  
  
but when he turned to see frodo,his eyes Were shut and he was fast asleep with one of the many few blankets Over his face.aragorn knew that he was trying to keep as warm as he could.  
  
"goodnight frodo" whispered aragorn and he went to bed Beside frodo to ensure compleate protection.  
  
  
  
Author's notes  
  
So do ya like my first chap?personally I thought it was quite sweet.i'm not giving away anything to you in the next chap.all I can tell you is that frodo's condition gets worse and his friend's worry about him. I've done a major update on ALL of the chapters in this story,hope I'll be getting some nice reviews soon!I also used spell check.  
  
Please R/R.  
  
THANKS  
  
***^ ~ ^*** 


	2. part 2

chapter 2:growing pains and carfull comforting.  
  
Pippin was first to wake the next morning,'stider what is the matter with frodo.'he started'.and..and why does he have many a blanket?'  
  
"pippin,don't worry frodo is just not feeling too well today.that's why I'm boiling some athelas to cool him down a bit"aragorn said giving the pot of athelas a stir.  
  
"pippin why don't you wake up sam and merry.the other's allready know including gandalf."questioned strider.  
  
Just then gandalf came over to aragorn"how is the little one?aragorn"gandalf asked.  
  
"I don't know gandalf but we should'nt continue our journey,not for a day or two'.said aragorn.'yes you are right aragorn.we can't."  
  
meanwhile.  
  
"merry,sam wake up!"shouted pippin.  
  
"what is it now pip?if it's something not important then I don't want to hear it now ok"merry said half asleep.  
  
"but this is important it's about frodo!" pippin begged.  
  
As soon as they heard the word frodo,sam and merry shot up from out of bed.  
  
"it's about mr frodo?" Said sam,  
  
"'please tell us pip"merry pleaded.  
  
"no if you don't want to hear it merry then I shall just tell sam instead"pippin said.  
  
"pleeeeeeaaaaasssse old pip ol buddy ol pal"merry begged again.  
  
"fine,I'll tell you.pippin started.listin,frodo's really ill and stider has wrapped him in blankets.i don't know what symtoms he has though."  
  
as soon as he heard this sam broke into many a tear. "I made a promise pippin.don't you lose him samwise gamgee..an I don't mean to" sam said though tears.  
  
"I think we should go see frodo and try to comfort him"suggested merry,biting his lower lip eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"yes merry that is a good idea our cousin could use a good cheering up"agreed pippin.  
  
they all walked over to strider who had place frodo in a small cave and was busy cooking for the fellowship.the three walked over to stider  
  
"'er stider"sam began "would it be ok if we could see mr frodo and try to cheer him up." Sam asked.  
  
"'maybe if you would let us we can try to comfort him as well"asked merry close to tears.  
  
"yes I think that can be arranged do you agree gandalf?"stider confirmed.  
  
"yes you can seeing as gimli,boromir and legolas are hunting for fish."gandalf agreed.  
  
"thank you so much mr gandalf sir" sam said happily.  
  
the three of them went into the cave and they found frodo still asleep merry knelt down beside him and lifted blankets back so he could see his face that was sweaty and pale.merry felt his forehead which was red hot.  
  
"aragorn was right he does have a high temperature."merry said.  
  
"what should we do pippin?"sam asked.  
  
"well there is only one thing we can try.we must try to wake him up so we can talk to him".merry sugessted.  
  
"you're right merry.'I'll wake him up"pippin suggested.  
  
"ok if you're sure"sam said.  
  
"frodo..frodo,can you hear me wake up it's me. merry and sam are here too we wanted to see how you are feeling.'pippin said confortinly.  
  
frodo woke up with his eyes half open 'pippin,I do not feel atall well' frodo managed to say without crying.'I feel cold, everywhere aches and I'm all hot and shivery'.  
  
'this is worse than the effects of the morgul blade'merry said  
  
'pip,get some water from the stream nearby'merry comanded.  
  
whilst pip went to get water for frodo, sam tried to sit frodo up.with the help of merry.  
  
'ok'merry began,'we're gonna try to sit you up ok frodo'  
  
they tried to lift frodo into a sitting position but when sam lifted frodo up by the ribs frodo let out a moan and he cried a few tears at last when they both got him sitting up frodo burst into tears.  
  
'frodo,please tell us were it is that hurts so we can help you'sam asked.  
  
frodo swallowed hard trying to fight back tears  
  
'sam..i..it j.just hurts e..everywhere..even my ribs are hurting' frodo whispered tear streaked it was becoming harder for frodo to breathe.  
  
'y.you can't help me sam,not this time'frodo said shivering.  
  
sam took hold of frodo's hand and rubbed it soothingly 'do not give up mr frodo'sam said almost crying.'  
  
come on frodo don't give in you've got to keep fighting'merry said taking frodos limp hand.  
  
Pippin came back with water and a cloth.'good work pip,now soak the cloth and put it on frodo's head it may help to slow the fever.'merry ordered.  
  
whilst pip was doing that,frodo's grip tightened on sams hand  
  
'mr frodo what is it whats wrong'sam asked. 't..the pain.i..it's growing worse,i.I'm getting hotter and colder every second.i..I can't see you all no more'frodo said tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
'ssshhhhh.mr frodo it's gonna be alright don't give up.'sam said with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
merry had placed the cold cloth onto his head.it helped a little but not enough.meanwhile, pippin was talking to frodo  
  
'think of the happy times frodo,when you spent your childhood pretending to spy on bilbo with us we used to throw apples at bilbo but we missed every time until that faithful day when you hit him on the head with one it was our first ever shot he never found out did he until merry's big mouth had to admit the truth.gosh we got a good spanking off bilbo then did'nt we.and remember the ryme bilbo made up to sing you to sleep on cold winter nighter nights.i'll tell you it if you like.'pippin asked frodo.  
  
'I'd like that if it's anything to do with bilbo than yes.'frodo shivered pippin took a deep breath and started.  
  
  
  
Authors notes:hope this is more better than the other chap.the next chapter has a song lyrics from the film spirit stallion of the cimarron called sound the bugle it's made by Bryan Adams but in this fanfici changed it around but I just wanted it to be bilbo's ryme to frodo.enjoy!!  
  
PleaseR/R Thanx.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. Bilbo's ryhme and bitter tastes.  
  
Pippin started the ryhme.  
  
Sound the bugle now-I'll play it just for you  
  
As the seasons change-remember how you used to be Now you can't go on-you can't even start You've got nothing left- just an empty heart  
  
You're a soldier-wounded so you won't give up the fight There's nothing more for you-I'll lead you away. Or I'll leave you lying here  
  
Sound the bugle now-tell them I don't care There's not a road I know-that leads to anywhere Without a light i fear that I will-stumble in the dark Lay right down-decide not to go on  
  
Then from on high-somewhere in the distance There's a voice that call-remember who you are If you lose yourself-your courage soon will follow So be strong tonight-remember who you are Ya you're a soldier now-fighting in a battle To be free once more. Ya that's worth fighting for.  
  
'Did you like that frodo'pippin said.  
  
Just before pippin could get a word out of frodo aragorn came in to look at frodo.  
  
'can you give me any new's on frodo's condition you three?' aragorn asked gently  
  
'well..' merry began 'frodo's hot,cold,shivery,and that his rib's hurt and everywhere else hurt's also he said that he can't see any of us'  
  
'right'stider said.  
  
Stider started unwrapping the blankets off frodo's small,illbody.'ok,frodo,I'm just going to poke your stomach a little so tell me where it hurts ok?'stider asked, lifting frodo's Shirt up to get at his stomach.  
  
Aragorn,started to prod at frodo's stomach with a finger.aragorn touched a part of frodos stomach,which hurt and frodo screamed in agony.  
  
'shhhh mr frodo it's gonna be alright soon'sam assured him stroking his wet curls.  
  
'ok,frodo,now just tell me where it is in your rib that hurts'aragorn said,unbuttoning frodos sweaty top.  
  
again aragorn prodded his ribs frodo let out a moan and a few tears in the places that was sensitive to aragorns touch.  
  
'there now mr frodo it's all over stider will wrap you back up in your blankets ok?' sam said.  
  
'what can we do now strider'? merry asked,looking at his cousins lifeless body in the blankets.  
  
'merry,can you get me the athelas medicine from my pack,and pippin,see if that athelas has boiled'aragorn commanded he gave frodo some medicine that would help his fever.  
  
'here frodo drink this it will help I can promise you it will.'aragorn offered frodo the cup but frodo turned away.  
  
'please drink it frodo,you don't want to get worse do you?'  
  
'ok.aragorn if you say...so.frodo had worked himself into a fit aragorn quickly undone frodo's hirt and placed his hand's onto frodo's heart and spoke word's of elvish.  
  
'frodo.taliin le thie,lasto betna'-frodo hear my voice come back to the light.  
  
Aragorn soon felt frodo's chest rise up and down with a heart beat but breathing soon became difficult for frodo and he made noises(like the breathing sound frodo made when arwen talked to him for the first time)  
  
'stider,we've got every thing you need'merry called.  
  
'has he taken the medicine yet stider?'pippin asked hopefully.  
  
'no not yet master peregrin'aragorn said with dissapointment in his voice.  
  
'let me see If I can get him to take some stider'sam offerered.'please mr frodo take some do it for me'.sam persuareded.'  
  
frodo did what was right the taste of it was horrible-so bitter. Frodo took a sip but put it back down  
  
'no mr frodo you've got to take more'sam told frodo.  
  
frodo did take some more but the medicine had a special plant in it so that it would make frodo fall asleep for a while while the medicine did its thing over frodo.frodo soon became drowsey and was slipping away into a deep sleep.'sam whats happening to me'frodo said drowsilly.  
  
'shhhh'sam said soothinly.then frodo heard and felt no more as he drifted into sleep.  
  
A/n whoo-hoo chappie fini.please r/r.might take a couple of days for me to finish the next chapie but keep up to date with me.anyone know how to get those links to chapppies on ff.net please tell me.  
  
'this my friend is a pint'.'it comes in pints?' 'mmmmm' I'm getting one'- merry and pippin in the prancing pony.the lord of the rings. 


	3. arguments and worries

Chapter 2.:worry's and doubt's.  
  
A/n-sorry guy's that I have'nt been updating a lot I will try to get this finished.i could'nt get this updated for a while because I've started my gcse's course's now(I'm in yr 10 now). As soon as I can.i'd like some more reviews please as you're reviews help my story to keep going and be a success.i'd love to hear from you.as you can guess,you might already know what the next chappies about.it's all in the title. See ya ENJOY.thanx . The next morning,gimli spoke to aragorn and gandalf,'ah gandalf,what are we gonna do about frodo,he seems alfully ill do you know what's made him cause this form of illness? Ahhhh..if only my cousin balin were here he'de know what to do'gimli sighed.'no gimli,we can't use the dwarf's power of healing it may make frodo's growing conditions worse.' Gandalf insisted. 'well...all we can do for now is to just keep frodo to a regular supply of medicines and water plus athelas.i think frodo has caught pnuemonia,I mean with all of the snow in cahadras his nose was awfully red.probly made himself worse by falling over in the snow and all of the snow from what sauruman piled on top of us'.aragorn said. 'what do you expect,aragorn,hobbits have big,feet don't they?'.boromir argued with aragorn.'please don't make frodo feel that way,how do you think sam,merry and pippin like it,afterall you are insulting all hobbits.they both were gonna break into an argumentwhen gandalf stopped them.'we can do what we can for frodo,I'm worried about him a lot it's up to the fellowship to help.but I doubt he'll survive pnuemonia.'gandalf was right. It would all take time and carefull care.  
  
A/N-chappie finised-please read it.it was a bit smaller than the last two(y'know gcse's and all that are bugging me what do ya expect I'm only 14.if you're starting gcse's next year you are happy to ask me questions about the subjects in you're reviews.bye. TTFN-ta ta for now. 


	4. hugs and tears

A/N-hello,im starting to work quicker now.the next part of the story is when pippin tends to frodo with aragorn's help. I will try to continue with my story.hopefully I should get it finised by halloween.in the meantime Enjoy and keep those revies coming in.  
  
THANX.  
  
Disclaimer:like I said before,I don't own any of the characters,they all have the privelege of belonging to J.R.R Tolkien and peter jakson(is that right).  
  
Part 4 hugs and tears.  
  
'aragorn!'samwise gamgee shouted.  
  
There was something wrong with frodo,and aragorn could hear some coughing and he could also sense that sam's teary voice meant something bad was happening.aragorn rushed into the small cave were a smalll fire was lit with sam cluthing frodo in despair and the sight of merry and pippin's faces streaming with tears as sam held the limp body close to him with merry and pippin bieng helpful.merry gathering tisues and pippin rushing around a small pond with water in a bowl.  
  
'sam?whats happening to frodo?' aragorn said rushing to frodo's side taking frodo from sams arms and placing him is his own arm's giving frodo some water to drink and some tissues held up to his nose.  
  
'sam it's nothing to worry about,frodo's just got a nosebleed that's all'aragorn sighed with relief just let pippin take him for a moment while I fetch some water to boil with athelas.ok?'  
  
Aragorn gently gave frodo(who had made himself unconcouis before the nose- bleed)to pippin,who placed frodo In a cradling postion.pippin sighed at the little hobbit bundle wrapped up in blankets in his arms.  
  
'frodo?'pippin started with merry and sam beside 'please talk to us,so we know that you're still here with us'.pippin whispered shaking the bundle.  
  
frodo remained still and silent until he fluttered his eyes open.  
  
'.please.i.want bilbo,if only he knew..he would help' Frodo said tears running down his cheeks.  
  
'yes we want bilbo as well as you do too'pippin said,holding tears back.  
  
frodo buried his face into pippins neck(this is no way a slash)pippin held frodo close to him and hugged him with comfort,silent tears rollling down his neck.he could smell the scented smell Of the athelas cooking.he wished he was with merry at the shire.pippin held frodo closer.  
  
'ssshhhh it'll be allright soon frodo' and he dreamed of the shire.  
  
A/n -next chapter up soon please r/r.  
  
THANX 


	5. hallucinations and belivings

Chapter 5 (I think)  
  
  
  
A/n- hi guys well here it is another chapter.i'm slowly running out of idea's but I will promise you I will finish it.in this chappie frodo and pippin have a decent Conversation(for once)for the very first time.also frodo hallucinates quite a lot(sorry if that bothers people a lot) Anyway, like I said before please R/R then I'll be a very happy bunny.also there is another spirit song by brian adams of what legolas sings to frodo to calm him down After a fit of black rider hallucinations. THANX.  
  
At last frodo had fallen asleep in pippins arms, pippin had also fallen asleep, his head was Resting on frodo's shoulder.suddenly, something woke pippin from his sleep.  
  
'bilbo, please.I want bilbo.he'd come if only he knew he'd help me.I want to go home..everywhere aches.merry,pippin where are you please help me.' frodo said through a series of fits.  
  
'you can't go home frodo,not yet.remember,you've got to destroy the ring.'pippin said sitting up with frodo in his arms.  
  
'legolas,gimli?'frodo called frantically.  
  
Legolas came rushing to his side with gimli right behind him.  
  
'what is it little one,are you atall in any pain?'said legolas kneeling down by frodos side.  
  
'T..there are orcs coming to us.please fight them make them go away frodo said stuggling out of pippins arms.  
  
Legolas and gimli turned around.there was nothing.  
  
'master baggins there is nothing there why do you fear it?' gimli said loooking confused.  
  
'no...there was something there..i ..i saw it.a black rider' frodo struggled for his sword but pippin held him back.safely in his arms.  
  
Merry,who was helping aragorn,turned round to frodo.  
  
'I know what frodo has?'merry said loooking at pippin.  
  
'what does he have then merry?'pippin asked curiously.  
  
'frodo is hallucinating'merry said putting something in his hands down onto the floor.  
  
'what are we gonna do about it merry?'pippin asked felling frodo's head.  
  
'He'll just have to sit it out.but belive nothing he says'merry said, lighting a fire.  
  
'here pippin,let me take frodo for a little while'legolas said taking frodo from pippin.  
  
Legolas sat down with frodo in his arms,with frodo still covered in blankets. Suddenly,another wave of hallucination's swept frodo from head to toe.  
  
'please,there are orcs,black riders,everywhere.please..please make them stop' frodo said shouting. 'BILBO,please,I want him...he'd take me home'  
  
legolas rocked frodo back and forth,murmuring song words.  
  
'I had a dream-of the wide open prairie I had a dream-of the pale morning sky I had a dream-that we flew on golden wings And we were the same-just the same-you and I  
  
Follow your heart-little child of the west wind Follow the voice-that's calling you home Follow your dreams-but always remember me I am your brother-under the sun'  
  
And before long,frodo was lying asleep in legolas's arms.  
  
  
  
A/N thanks for reading.once again reviews and idea's are much obliged. THANX. 


	6. chapter 6pains and trusts

Frodos illness chapter 6.  
  
A/N: hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should be. I've just been busy with year 10 coursework and I've also been VERY VERY VERY excited about the new film release spirit stallion of the cimmaron release on vhs and Dvd, god knows how many times I've seen that movie. Anyway enjoy the chapter.won't be updating on Saturday oct 2nd cos I'm seeing my 2 worderful cousins,but come Thursday which is oct31'st,ther will be yet another update and it's a halloween special,I'll try to get it posted early in time. Please R/R if you wish(no flames please or poxy stuff) THANX.  
  
Chapter six-pains and medicine.  
  
It was lunchbreak and the fellowship was having lunch,as usual,merry and pippin were sitting side by side talking about frodo,mushrooms and belive it or not COMPARING their mushrooms with one another.sam of course was fussing.Fussing about frodo and his condition,the fellowship could'nt help it But every time sam turned arund to look at frodo,they would just say"oh he'll be fine" OR"oh don't worry about it he'll get better",sam could'nstand but to see the weary eyed frodo,with the blankets wrapped around his body,with a pot of sams finest mushroom soup,hardly not wanting any of it.sometimes sam thought maybe frodo would'nt survive the cold,but he allways made sure that he was there with frodo.sam cared.a lot.he decided to see frodo and to try and MAKE him take some soup or at least a bit of water.he put his soup down on the grass,got up,and went to see frodo,who was in a patch of sun,shivering violently.  
  
"sam"came aragorns voice,  
  
"where are you going?"  
  
"erm,if you don't mind,I was going to see mister frodo"sams voice replied.  
  
"of course,but do be back soon or this soup of yours will get cold"aragorn reminded him.  
  
And so sam pondered down the pathway over to where frodo was sitting.  
  
"mr frodo,aren't you gonna have some of my soup,you know that its your favorite,mushroom."sam said sitting himself down with frodo,taking the bowl of soup in one of frodos hand.  
  
"sam.I don't want any of it,not now,can't you see I'm too weak."frodo said in weak and shaky voice that worried sam even more.  
  
"but mr frodo don't you see that food will help you regain your strenth back.mr frodo?"  
  
. "I don't wanto talk about it sam,all of my body s aching,like an evil spirit is trying to get to my heart."frodo said,resting his head on sam's shoulder.  
  
something was wrong and sam did'nt like it at all.he raised his head from were frodo was resting and to his surprise,frodo was unconcouis.  
  
"stider!!"sam yelled.  
  
Aragorn came dashing over with some things in his hands.  
  
"what is it,sam,whats wrong?"aragorn said beneath a whisper laying his things down and taking frodo into his arms.  
  
"I don't know..one minute frodo was ok and the next he falls unconcous,whats wrong with him strider?"sam asked paniking.  
  
"it seems that frodo has had a nervous breakdown,but we've got to try and make him breathe or he'll die."aragorn said throwing the blankets off frodo and unbuttoning frodo's small, flimsy shirt.getting some athelas on a cloth a nd putting it onto his chest,over his heart.  
  
"what could have made him like this?,it came as a real shock to me"said sam,watching aragorn.  
  
"well the only anser I can give you is that what made frodo like this was a lack of food and being homesick."aragorn ansered getting a sryinge out.  
  
"maybe he was homesick of missing bilbo and the shire?"Sam said, looking down at the ground.but his attention rose to aragorn,who was rolling up one of frodos sleeves about to inject some fluid.  
  
"wait..what are you gonna do with that?,stider"sam cried.  
  
"sam don't worry about it,I'm just going to inject some liquid into frodos veins though his arm,it won't hurt him,but it may have a few side effects, it will help him.do you trust me sam?  
  
"I will trust you strider in the hope that my master will get better. "sam said looking determined.  
  
"it's ok to look away sam,if you want"aragorn sugessted.  
  
"it's ok,srider,I will not abandon mr frodo."sam said clutching frodo's hand in the hope that somewhere inside his body frodo could still hear him.  
  
Aragorn put the syringe into frodo's arm and pulled it out,then took some bandages and wrapped them around frodos arm.  
  
"you've got to get better frodo,however long it takes,I'll not leave you're side.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A/N-finally I've got another chappie ready keep a look out for chap 7.i changed my mind about the 7 day thing as this is propbly gonna have at least 12 chapters. Pleae R/R Thanx. 


	7. frodo's illness chapter 7

Frodos illness chapter seven.  
  
A/N-its been past halloween and sorry if you lot,were looking out  
  
For the halloween specail,I'll try my best on this one,and I'll try to make it dramatic. PleaseR/R THANX.  
  
Frodo was becoming even more ill,it seems there would be no more hope that frodo would survive in moria.Frodo was now suffering from nausea,and he kept passing out,his fever was growing worse,no amount of athelas could restore some of frodo's strenth,but sam was surprised that frodo was trying to eat,but every night now,just before sunset,frodo,would fall unconcous and pass out.Sam always assumed that the ringwraiths were getting closer Every hour and minute.sam kept asking gandalf if they could move on But gandalf heard nothing of the sort,and insistedthat they could'nt continue,for frodos sake-because he was too weak to walk.sometimes sam Regretted about letting bill the pony go,if he was still here,then frodo could've rode on bills back-but it would still be a strain for the good pony, Maybe it was for the best.  
  
One the ocassion,merry and pippin would stay up late,and talk about frodo, Sam always listened to them late at night,and felt that this was somewhat comforting.  
  
One night..  
  
Sam woke with a fright.it was only merry and pippin talking  
  
He lay there and listened to the conversation.  
  
"Merry?"pippin asked through a yawn.  
  
"what?"merry anserwed under the blankets,his speech was somewhat muffled.  
  
"what do you think the chances are of frodo not surviving..y'know because of that illness?" pippin asked curiously to hear merrys opinion.  
  
"well..erm..i think that frodo might be allright..maybe,everyone just has to look after him."merry stated.  
  
"well yeah,but what if a ringwraith catchs up with frodo,the ringwraith could kill frodo.well not kill him but turn him into a wraith like the other nine?he could do that?..could'nt he merry?." Pippin suggested.  
  
"pip..don't say things like that,he'll be allright."merry said with a frown.  
  
"but how can you be so sure?"pippin questioned.  
  
"because..because I do allright.pippin,at times like this you just have to think positive see".merry replied.  
  
"yeah..i guess you're right.ol well..see you in the morning."pippin said cuddling up to the blankets and yawning.  
  
"yeah,good night pip"merry said also settleing down.  
  
"don't forget,merry be warm,be snug..be snuggerama".pippin recited.  
  
"hope you sleep is top vegetable"merry finished.  
  
And before long,the two cousins fell asleep.And so did sam..thinking of calming thoughts about frodo.  
  
  
  
The next day,sam woke with a fright,thank goodness it was only merry and pippin practising their sword fighting with boromir.Sam went to have breakfast,after that,Sam found Aragorn,tending to frodo,working mainly around his chest and lungs,also his face.Aragorn was wringing out a soaked cloth and applying it to frodos weak,but barely moving chest,sam even wondered if frodo was still alive this very moment,breathing in there.somewere.  
  
"Stider?,how has mr frodo been?."sam said kneeling down beside the ill- beaten frodo.  
  
"he's not been too good at the moment..he's been very unstable.but you probably shan't like to hear the rest of your masters conditions"Aragorn said taking the cloth away from frodos weather beaten chest.  
  
"stider you must tell me what else has been hurting my poor master"sam said,managing to convince strider.  
  
"ok sam,frodo has been suffering as you know from lack of food and water,he also has had some strong waves of nausea,he has kept passing in and out of this world and into the wraiths world,I don't think frodo can survive much longer but if we move quickly we can escape the wraiths."aragorn explained.  
  
"do you think this could be the effect of the morgul blade,because I mean he still has that injury on his shoulder,remember."sam pointed out,hoping that this information would be of some help.  
  
"I don't know sam we'll just have to wait and see in the next couple of days." Aragorn said,cheaking frodos pulse,which seemed incredibly slow.  
  
After aragorn just spoke,frodo was waking up,aragorn and sam rushed over to frodo's side,kneeling next to him.  
  
"mr frodo,I can't but help wonder if you are allright"sam said looking into his eyes(this is no way a slash fic)  
  
"sam..i feel that I am getting weaker everyday,and I can't stop passing in and out of this world."frodo said breathing tightening(like the sound frodo makes when he is stabbed)everywhere aches and I can't put up with it anymore"  
  
"frodo"aragorn asked"in what ways do you feel weak".he said dunking the cloth into athelas and pressing it onto frodo's chest.  
  
"i.I'm afraid it's hard to say aragorn. I feel that there is and evil spirit trying to get inside me,a spirit that feels like one of the ringwraiths."frodo tried to speak,but the pains in his chest and throat where unbearable.  
  
"and what do you see when you pass into another world?"aragorn asked.  
  
"I see these blurred shapes, they are all white,the pain of bieng there makes me feel as if I'm half living."  
  
"well..myself and sam will prepare a bed for you and we will proviede some medicine. Is that ok."aragorn said".  
  
"it's fine aragorn"frodo said.  
  
"thank you strider"I'm sure frodo will make it.sam said wiping tears of happiness from his eyes."  
  
After a while,sam sat next to frodo.  
  
"frodo?would you like some musroom soup?"sam asked.  
  
"no sam,I wish I could,but my stomach says no.frodo fell silent."  
  
Sam wondered if frodo's eyes were clearing but when he looked at frodo. He was surprised.  
  
Frodo was unconcous and had fallen into the depths of the shadow world.  
  
A/N- ok ok,that was'nt really much of a halloween spooktakula, But I just want to get you readers to understand and perhaps Feel frodos pain. Anyway thanx for the reviews(I've only got six(?)) Keep posting. 


	8. frodo's ilness chapter 8

Frodo's illnes chapter eight.  
  
A/N:hi guys heres another update but this timeSAM tells frodo a poem made by him.(I mean the poem that sam made up not frodo if that's what you're thinking)anyway I hope that you enjoy it,I wrote this an hour before I went to my cousins and they are like merry and pippin.by the way this poem is taken from the show poke'mon. PleaseR/R. THANX.  
  
  
  
Chappie eight  
  
  
  
I close my eyes And I can see The day we met Just one moment and I knew You're my best friend 'Do anything For you  
  
We've gone so far And done so much And I feel Like we've always been together Right by my side Through thickand thin You're te part of my life I'l always remember  
  
The time has come I'ts for the best I know it Who could've guessed that you and i. Somehow,someday We'd have to say goodbye.  
  
You've helped me find The strength inside And the courage To make all my dreams come true How will I find Another friend Like you  
  
Two of a kind That's what we are And it seemed Like we were always winning But as our team Is torn apart Iwishwe could go Back to the begginning  
  
The time has come It's for the best I know it Who could've guessed that you and I. Somehow,someway We'd have to say goodbye.  
  
Somehow today. .we have to say goodbye.  
  
A/N-I wrote this just to help my story in progress continue a little more Anyways I hope you like it reviews are much abliged.also in the next chappie,I'll just cut stragith to rivendell so the fellowship went back there(for frodos sake).sorry if this bothers you. 


	9. frodo's illness chapter 9operation

Frodos illness chapter 9.  
  
A/N-hi guy,I just wanted to make this one as dramatic as I could,also I won't be updating for a while because I'm gonna go look at a new house(in other words I'm moving)and would you belive it/it's on the SEVENTH floor.by the way I had a great time at my cousins house,I took photos of them so you will be able to se pics of them,on my spirit website Round about christmas. Thanx. Please R/R.  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
At frodo's bedside in rivendell.  
  
"is he going to be okay?"sam asked.  
  
"I don't know master samwise,his condition is very unstable"lord Elrond replied,examining frodo.  
  
"well,have you worked out what caused frodo to be like this/ my friends and I thought this was something to do with the efects of the morgul blade"sam said.  
  
"yes,it is indeed the work of the morgul blade,but I thought that I got rid of it last time.unless.."elrond paused for a brief moment,gently,pulling back frodo's weskit,to see the left wound of the morgul blade,which appeared to be glowing an awfull colour of green.  
  
"unless what mr Elrond..is there anything the matter with my master."samwise asked getting up and out of the chair.  
  
"unless there still is a piece of it still trapped inside frodo's body we have'nt got much time,even a small piece of morgul blade is still really powerful." Elrond said quietly.  
  
Sam reached out to touch frodo's shoulder,it was so bitterly cold.  
  
"what can we do elrond?"sam suggested  
  
"well,I will have to cut open the wond and find the small fragment, but I will have to work quickly,sam,get me as many cloths and a bowl of athelas,there is'nt much time left.  
  
2 hours later..  
  
frodo was prepared for the operation,and so was lord elrond,he had a huge tray of glittering knives,which was increbily sharp.elrond had also gathered his fellow elves.gandalf came to watch.sam watched the elves remove frodos clothes and place the ring into a box,elrond cleaned frodos wound several times.then took a knife.  
  
"you'll need to hold his head"elrond told one 0f the elves,the elf walked and sat on the end of frodos bed and tilted his head upwards to face the ceiling,hand over his brow.  
  
Elrond took a knife and scored frodo's closed wound,it continued to glow green,the glow passes frodo's sholder and moves down,then out came the black blood,frodo screamed in agony and his breathing tightened,blood began to see[p the blankets,as it trickled down frodo's side,Elrond,cut his way deeper and deeper into the wound,frodo, who was in so much agony, Rolled onto his side,the elf quickly turned frodo back facing elrond.  
  
Sam,who also could'nt stand the thought of losing frodo,moved his chair closer,and took held of frodo's weak,pale hand.  
  
Frodo muffled a few words which no one could make out.  
  
"pain..the pain has come to my heart,darkness.everywhere.it's coming for me".  
  
Sam turned to face an anxious gandalf  
  
"what is he saying mr gandalf?"sam said with a look of worry on his face.  
  
(frodo's cries of agony are heard in the background) "he is saying,that the darkness,is coming for him,and that he can no longer withstand the pain,so he might give in to the darkness.he can't cope no longer samwise,he needs you,you're the only one who can understand him if you don't help him now sam he'll die."gandalf explained.  
  
Elrond cut depper and deeper,he did'nt care if frodo lost too much blood.  
  
Frodo wraithed around and rolled onto his stomach,the second elf understood frodo's pain.  
  
"my lord,you've got to save him,we are losing him,he is going to enter the darkness".  
  
Elrond had but no chioce to get some tweezers out and dig towards frodo's heart,and then at last,elrond uncovered the pice of blade and put it into A jar.  
  
Sam was relieved but still worried that frodo would die of too much blood loss.  
  
Elrond,cleaned frodo's torso with athelas,and bandaged it,but frodo's Breating was still tightening,so elrond gave frodo a gas mask(one of those things you wear at the hospital to ease your breathing).  
  
Frodo soon settled down into a sleep,and finally his fever was cooling.  
  
Sam was relieved.  
  
A/N-I think that this chapter was probably one of the most dramatic chapter I ever wrote,I'm also considering of doing a slash for frodo and sam,I only will if I get three votes so please r/r if you wanna see a slash fiction(mild slash only). Thanx. 


	10. frodo's illness chapter 10 dark dreams

Frodo's illness chapter 10.  
  
A/n-hi guys sorry I did'nt update coz I went to the cinema to see harry potter and the chamber of secrets my new site is up and ruunning check it out. Mysite@freeserve.com/spiritsotc Please enjoy the story. By the way if you really don't like it then just please don't review.i will not be accepting flames now.be warned.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Frodo lay in a dark dream,his shoulder in pain,he wanted to scream, or call out for help,but he could'nt.  
  
He thought to himself "I must've given in to the darkness,and this is what I end up in."  
  
he wanted to move,but his left side was too numb with the searing pain that struck his left side.the side with the wound.the morgul blade. And then he remembered.  
  
*flashback*  
  
four hobbits were circuling around eachother,they were protecting frodo.or at least trying to. Frodo heard a voice  
  
"back you devils!" frodo recognised who it was, it was sam,his loyal,loving,caring friend.  
  
The ringwraith threw sam to the side,surely a hobbit did'nt have the strength to fight a ringwraith.  
  
The ringwraiths advanced on merry and pippin protecting frodo,but They too were scarded,so they moved away.  
  
Frodo,nevously walked back with fear holding his sword.he Slipped on the wet surface of weathertop. Suddenly,frodo heard saurons calls,he had an urge to put on the ring,beliving that if he dissapeared the ringwraiths would'nt find him.a wraith saw what frodo was holding and moved towards The tiny body.frodo knew he had no choice but to put on the ring.frodo dissapeared.he saw the ringwraiths true bodys,one of them reached out for frodo's hand but frodo pulled away.the ringwraith took out it's blade and stabbed frodo in the shoulder.  
  
He screamed.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
frodo felt somebody lifting him up ever so gently,and laying him back down again,he felt someone pulling off frodos bandage and poking his closed wound.cold water hit his chest,it was so refreshing. He felt more water hitting his sweat drenched face,he must've had a high fever.  
  
Frodo tried to open his eyes,but the light hurt them so badly,was he trying to regain concessness?he was trying to come round..  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N-like I said,please r/r ,and I don't accept any flames. THANX. 


	11. frodo's illness part 2 of chapter 10frod...

FRODO'S ILLNESS CHAPTER 10 CONTINUED.  
  
In other words part 2 of chapter 10.  
  
A/N-hi guys,I've loaded another chapter today so keep the reviews coming in . Did I tell you that I'm going to the cinema on saterday with my cousins john and luke,my aunties coming too,we're gonna go see hp and the chamber of secrets again.gosh I can't wait any way did any of you visit my website.if you did I love you guys so much(^_^ ^-^).thank you.  
  
Thanx please /r/r.  
  
ENJOY! ."^ _^".  
  
  
  
Frodo's illness chapter 10 part 2.  
  
  
  
Frodo did'nt know what was going on,people were washing him and fiddling around with his wound,frodo fell into an unconchess state,not knowing if he would ever wake up again,or would he just become a ring wraith?  
  
2 hours later at frodo's bedside in rivendell.  
  
Gandalf had gone out to lunch with the elves,but still sam would not leave his masters(frodo) bedside. He watched his masters chest rise up and down,without any hope that he would survive after the operation lord elrond had performed on him.sam started to talk to his master,hoping,praying That somehow he would be okay.  
  
"mr frodo,I know that you're probably in a right terible state right know, after what elrond did to you,but please don't die"sam spoke softly to frodo,pulling up his bedsheets up to his neck.  
  
"masters pippin and merry are here,well somewhere here at rivendell they too are worried bout you,mr frodo,you've got to come round,but no matter how long it takes,I'll always be by your side".sam said,crying silently,he could not bear to see mr frodo like this.sam cried on frodo's shoulder.  
  
Frodo's eyes began to weakly open,but closed them as the light was hurting them.  
  
"sam..i'm glad you're with.me"frodo said,but he could'nt control his breathing,his breathing tightened with everyword.  
  
Sam could'nt belive what he was seeing,he rubbed his eyes and saw frodo Trying to regain concessness,chest,rising and falling with his everymove. He rushed over to frodo and sat him up againest the pillows,but frodo's body was very weak and limp.  
  
"frodo are you .you?"sam asked,fearing that frodo was somebody else.  
  
"I-I think so my dear sam"frodo said.  
  
"wait..i'll get lord elrond"sam said.  
  
But too late,lord elrond, and gandalf came into frodos room.  
  
"ah so the ringbearer has finally overcome the evil that was trying to get in side of you?"elrond said feeling frodos forehead.  
  
"his fever has completely dropped."elrond said again removing his hand from frodo's forehead.  
  
"I think what this hobbit needs is some good bed rest"suggested gandalf.  
  
"I think your right gandalf"elrond said feeling frodo's chest for a heartbeat. "his pulse is normal,you should be upand aroung in no time."  
  
They both left the room,sam gave frodo a hug. Sam was'nt ok. He was over the moon to see his master again looking well.  
  
A/n-not much to say except lord of rings bloopers coming soon and 40 facts about the books and movie coming soon. Please r/r. THANX. 


End file.
